Mad World
by AliBear84
Summary: One Shot based on 5.06.


-1This is a fic that came to me after episode 5.06. This is the way I wish things would have gone after the scene where Carrie decided that nannies were like doctors because she said so. This is my first fic, so any comments or advice would be greatly appreciated. If I suck, please let me know so that I can find a new job.

Ali

Spoilers: S5, specifically spoilers from 5.06

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, if I did do you really think Carrie would be around?

Mad World

Nathan Scott sat against the head of his bed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. What in the hell had just happened? Everything was running circles around his mind, each thought combining with the next. Carrie had just made a pass at him, right? Nathan shook his head, she had definitely made a pass at him and he was the idiot who hadn't done anything. It's not like he could have gotten away but he could have yelled at her or something. This was great, just great. How the hell was he going to tell Haley? Haley really liked this girl, she trusted her. Couldn't they catch a break? If he wasn't making Haley's life hell, then he was getting hit on by the nanny.

Nathan leaned his head back against the wall behind him as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. With his luck it was probably Carrie again. He sighed, wishing he had his cane, at least with that he could have used it as some kind of barrier. He finally decided that closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep would probably be his best bet. He took a deep breath, sunk down on the bed and prepared himself as he heard the footsteps approach the door.

Haley looked at her husband laying peacefully in their bed, he really looked worn out. As much as she wished she could let him sleep, Lucas and Lindsey were currently downstairs waiting for him. Haley watched his chest rise and fall, it was almost stupid that something so simple could bring her the greatest comfort. He had made so many strides lately and she was so extremely proud of him, he was definitely holding up to his end of the bargain he made that day she walked in to see her boys sitting at the dinner table waiting for her. Haley walked over to the bed, sitting gently on the edge, wanting to give him just a few more seconds before she woke him. She ran her hand through the front of his hair as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, "hey sleepyhead, it's time to wake up."

Nathan tried to hold as still as he could. Just think about breathing in and out he mentally coached himself. Just pretend to sleep and she will go away. Nathan almost freaked when he felt the bed dip down a bit with the weight of the other person in the room. This was not good, he just had to keep pretending to sleep. It took all the strength he had not to reach up and catch the hand that came through his hair. He just had to get her out of the room and then he could go down and get Haley. Then he heard her voice whisper to him "hey sleepyhead, it's time to wake up."

His eyes shot open at the recognition of his wife's voice. He didn't know if it had ever sounded as sweet as it did in that moment. His eyes immediately focused on her beautiful face, he wasn't sure how he had ever gotten so lucky and he knew that no matter how much it scared him to tell her about Carrie, he had to do it.

He raised himself up a sitting position and gazed into Haley's soulful brown eyes. Leaning in, he placed a soft, safe, kiss on her lips. Maybe it was an unconscious attempt at softening this blow for her or maybe it was because he just needed to feel connected to her in that moment, he wasn't really sure and he didn't think it truly mattered, the only thing that mattered in that moment was the two of them.

"Are you planning on coming down to dinner? Your brother and Lindsey are waiting." Haley said with a soft smile playing on her lips. Nathan didn't answer her, instead he placed arm around her waist and pulled her down so that she was laying on his chest. He sensed that she wanted to pull away, so he tightened his arms around her, wanting to have her as close to him as possible. When he felt her relax he absently began to run his fingers up and down her arm. Haley snuggled her head into his chest.

"Honey this is really nice but I think it's going to be pretty hard to have dinner up here when our guests are downstairs." she told him in a soft voice.

"They can wait for a few minutes, it's not like we haven't waited for them before."

"That's true, but honey they are down there and dinner was ready when I came up to get you, we don't want it to get cold, especially after Carrie worked to help me put it together."

Haley pushed herself back up to sitting position smoothing out her hair a bit, while Nathan flinched at the mention of Carrie's name, something that didn't go unnoticed by Haley. Nathan sighed as he glanced down at the solid gold band that lay on his left hand, he had to do this, now.

"Hales, I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it." Nathan started playing with his wedding ring as he tried to avoid Haley's now piercing gaze.

"Alright.." Haley said slowly as she surveyed her now very fidgety husband. She lightly placed her hand on top of his to still his motions. Ducking her head down slightly to look in Nathan's eyes she could see the swirling emotions behind them. Whatever it was, was really eating at him.

"Ummm…earlier, before you came up here, um, I was trying to get dressed but I guess I over did it at therapy today and I couldn't get my pants on and I couldn't find my cane. So, I called for you and, uh, Carrie came to the door. She said that you had gone out for a few things for dinner and then asked if there was anything she could do. I told her that I was having problems but I, um, didn't think it was the most appropriate job for her. But, um, she said that nannies were like doctors and she, uh, um, helped me put my pants on. I didn't let her touch past my knees and I didn't want her to and I was know I was stupid because I didn't stop her and I'm sorry. And then she told me that you asked her not to wear a bikini in the pool and basically said that she got turned on by seeing me shirtless. I'm so sorry Haley, I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean for any of it to happen. But I didn't want to lie to you either. I'm so sorry, baby." By the time Nathan finished, his voice was barely above a whisper. He was even more ashamed of himself now that he said everything that happened out loud.

Haley sucked in a deep breath and felt tears prick behind her eyes. Not that she was mad at him because she really wasn't, it was more that she was hurt. She thought that Carrie was going to be a great addition to their home and they were just really starting to put things back together. Nathan sat trying to gaze her reaction, knowing that what he had just said couldn't have been easy to hear. The couple sat there for a few seconds, silence surrounding them.

"Hales?" Nathan tried tentatively. He didn't want to rush her but it was killing him that she wasn't saying anything. He had expected a blow up of some kind.

"So, I guess that's it. Huh?" Haley said with a resigned sigh.

"What's it? Us? Oh God, Haley, I can't lose you, I will do whatever you want…"  
"Not for us, for Carrie." Haley said interrupting him. She had to laugh a bit at how scared he was, it just confirmed for her that he was still the man she had married almost six years ago.

"Yeah, I don't think it's a good idea to keep her around. If she is already pulling this stuff who knows what she would do in the future. But don't worry, we can just get a new nanny until I am back on my feet and until we find someone new, I know that that Luke and Skills won't mind if he tags along at practice. We can even get him his own whistle, he'll love it." Haley flashed him a brilliant smile. Nathan was truly back, he was already figuring out a way to take care of her and Jamie both. She leaned back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I guess we could always hire a manny next time. I'm sure Jamie would like that." Haley said in a musing tone.

"Only if he's really, really gay." Nathan replied with a smirk.

"So, he could hit on you? I don't think so." Haley said with a teasing smile.

"So, a grandma type then?" Nathan asked. Haley turned so that their faces were now mere inches apart. She gave him a slow kiss that was more sensual than anything they had experienced together in months. Nathan leaned his forehead against hers when they broke apart.

"I love you Haley James Scott."

"I love you too, Nathan. Now, let's go. We have a nanny to fire and your brother is still waiting for us." Laughing, Haley climbed up off the bed, extending her hands to help Nathan. As they made their way down the hall, she rested her hand lightly on his back and she knew for the first time in a long time that everything was going to be alright.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted with hugs from Lucas and Lindsey. Carrie watched the happy family from the doorway and smirked to herself, this was going to be so much fun breaking them apart.

"So, should we all sit down for dinner?" Carrie asked in her most sickeningly sweet voice. She watched as Nathan and Haley glanced at each other. She noticed that Nathan had laced his fingers with Haley's and given her hand a gentle squeeze. My gosh they were just disgusting, no couple should ever act like that, especially after almost six years of marriage.

"Actually, Carrie, I think you should go pack. It seems that we won't be needing your services anymore." Haley replied in an extremely calm voice.

"What? Why? I thought everything was going so well." Carrie said her voice breaking a bit, she hadn't expected this.

"Why Carrie? You want to know why? Because hitting on my husband isn't in your job description, that's why. Now I would appreciate it if you would go pack your things and leave. Don't forget to give us your key before you go."  
"Haley, I don't know what Nathan told you but I would never do anything like that. I'm sorry if he feels attracted to me and…"  
"Cut the crap, Carrie, " Nathan responded angrily "I told Haley everything, so don't try it. Just go pack your things and leave quietly. If you do, we'll even throw in the two weeks severance that you definitely don't deserve."

Carrie eyed the couple and realized they were dead serious. They were standing there, hands clasped, protecting each other and their family. That was supposed to be her by Nathan's side, not Haley. She was supposed to have everything, not lose it before she even got started. Not saying a word she passed them and went to pack her things, realizing they weren't changing their minds.

When she returned downstairs she looked at the four people in front of her. She placed her key into Haley's outstretched hand. "You're going to regret this," she muttered as she walked out the door.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Haley replied as the door clicked shut, signaling the end of Carrie's venture into the lives of the Scott's. "So, whose ready to eat?" she asked clasping her hands in an almost child like manner. The remaining four laughed as they walked into the dining room, leaving behind the potential disaster that had just walked out of their lives.


End file.
